


威风堂堂

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Kudos: 6





	威风堂堂

在变身成为Gattack之后，岬又强硬地要求加贺美回到医院疗养一段日子，理由是还不能肯定Gattack会对人的身体有什么副作用。加贺美不管怎么不情愿最终还是因为工作终止的威胁同意了。在场的天道给了他一个说不清道不明的微笑，那欠打的程度绝对算得上史无前例。  
  
过了几天之后，加贺美又觉得岬的这个决定实在是太正确了，他的身体里的确有某种不知名的异变产生了：他开始变得脾气暴躁，有一次因为输液的护士扎了好几次都没扎中血管就对她大呼小叫。还有就是他对于红色的东西开始变得敏感起来，比如隔壁床用的红色的杯子，再比如，血。看到这些会让他不停地吞咽口水，哪怕精神上想要抑制这些，身体却无法服从主人的命令，如果强行压下的话身体里就会涌出一股燥热，在躯壳里四处乱窜，过了好久才能平静。  
  
但是加贺美不敢告诉岬这些情况，他担心岬会通报给上面的人知道，而上头很有可能把这些情况视为自己和Gattack不相匹配的表现而收回Gattack，那是加贺美最不愿意接受的。所以在医院的时间里他都只能忍耐，希望医生能给出一个说话，或者隔壁床的赶快把杯子换掉。  
  
一个星期后，医生什么也没有查到，加贺美就这样被踢了出来。虽然生理上没有异状让他有些不安，但至少不用再面对同房的红色杯子了不是，至于那些时出现时不出现的症状，船到桥头自然直，总会有办法解决的。抱着这样的心态，加贺美把公寓里所有红色的东西都换掉了，安然自若的继续他的两份工作。当然红色的事物是无法避免的，这种时候就只能找个洗手间什么用凉水拍脸让自己清醒一下了。  
  
当上Gattack跟没当Gattack的时候差别不大，因为Kabuto和Gattack之间总有一个是迟来的，而通常迟到的那个都是他。谁让他不像天道似的可以24小时待机，他也有工作要干，不管是店里的，还是上头发下来的文件处理，总之他可没有闲到可以第一时间赶往异虫地点的时候，至少现在还没有。  
  
这次跟之前一样，等到加贺美来到现场的时候，正赶上Kabuto给异虫的最后一击。已经快是凌晨的时间，异虫爆炸的火花在黑夜里特别耀眼。好吧，他可以等下次。加贺美鼓着脸给了正在做中二手势的Kabuto一个没什么震撼力的眼刀。  
  
“加贺美，你太慢了。”天道一边从黑暗的角落里走到路灯之下。这次加贺美的确太慢了，连旁边待命的蚁兵都走的差不多了。该不会是因为成为了Gattack之后变得自以为是了吧。天道在Kabuto的盔甲里皱了皱眉，那样的加贺美可不是他所希望看到的。  
  
加贺美提高了声音发泄着他一直憋着的不满：“你以为谁都跟你一样大半夜不睡觉的光盯着异虫的活动啊！我可不像大少爷你白天不用干活所以晚上那么有精神！”在说完之后他就后悔地低下了头，他从来没有这么刻薄地挖苦过别人，该死的后遗症。  
  
天道停下了走向他那边的脚步，这样的语气不像是平常的加贺美会说的，难道真的是因为得到了Gattack的原因么？那样的话就有必要纠正一下了。“这就是你能想出来的借口？比我想象中的还要蹩脚。这么软弱的你就算拿到了Gattack也做不了什么吧。”  
  
虽然知道天道说的每一个字都没有错，但加贺美还是无法抑制心里情绪的高涨。他深吸了一口气，抬起头，勉强从嘴缝里挤出一句道歉。“对不起。”等到他抬起头的时候，他才意识到他忘记了什么很重要的事情：他的另一个后遗症。  
  
此时的天道正站在路灯的正下方，昏黄的灯光给红色的金属蒙上了不一样的色泽，比起白日的惊心动魄，现在Kabuto的红色装甲在黑蒙蒙的街景衬托下显得有些……暧昧？  
  
他来不及思考这个想法有多么的糟糕，那个后遗症的反应已经来了，他膝盖一软直接跪在了水泥地面上，经过那么一磕骨头都疼得难受。加贺美无暇顾此，那股燥热的感觉盖过了痛感，嘴里的水分都跟被蒸干了一样，喉咙里像是有什么东西噎住了，吞不下去又咳不出来。他勉强用手支撑住身体不丢脸地继续往下倒，大口呼吸以缓解身体过热给他带来的痛苦。显然这没有半点帮助，急促的呼吸声反而将造成这一切的元凶引得更近了。  
  
看到加贺美突然倒下，天道有些担心地走上前去，没两步他又想起来自己的目的还没达到，可不能就这么表露自己对他的关心。“该不会，就因为这样就哭了吧。真难看啊，加贺美。”  
  
为什么有人能够这么轻易挑起其他人的脾气？！加贺美已经不知道这是第几次在心里吐槽天道了，本来想像往常一样无视了之，但在现在这种情况下天道的话却激发了他的好战性，心里想着想让那张嘴闭上，永远闭上。  
  
可恶……加贺美掐着自己的大腿想让自己清醒一点，可是在双重作用下这些小动作根本徒劳无功。他越来越重的喘息让天道意识到了事情的不对头，天道走到了加贺美的面前，半蹲着与他平视。“你……没事吧。”  
  
加贺美条件反射地抬起头，眼睛里映出的都是那些红色的金属，它们是那么艳丽，那么漂亮，他的脑袋停止了工作，身体机能也随之停止了运转。他不受控制地向前倒去，而天道接住了他，这下他离那些红色的金属更近了。  
  
“呜……”在加贺美能够截断它之前，这声细小的呜咽已经划出了喉咙，加上粗重的喘息，在黑夜中让人脸红心跳，加贺美的脸上一阵发热，这让他稍微清醒了一些。得想个办法让它停下，加贺美想着，对了前面好像有个公厕，有凉水就可以了。  
  
办法想到了，接下来就是实施的问题了。加贺美咬咬牙，用力推开了天道，踉踉跄跄地向公厕的方向跑去，每一步都像跟踩棉花似的，走的路线都是歪歪扭扭的，所幸他没有听到天道从背后追来的脚步声。今晚的意外应该到此结束了。  
  
天道站在原来的地方沉思着，今天的加贺美完全不像他自己，不管是举动还是言辞都跟变了个人似的，而且明显感觉到他一直看着自己，确切的说是自己身上的盔甲，难道说……配合刚刚加贺美无意中发出的声音，天道解开了谜题。居然遇上了这个时期，今晚还会发生更有趣的事情吧。  
  
几乎是连滚带爬地摸进了公厕，加贺美连忙拧开水龙头拼命地往自己脸上泼水，头发也湿了一大半，他看着镜子里面的自己，脸还是很红，红到了耳朵尖上，加上湿漉漉的头发，别说有多落魄了。但不管他泼了多少凉水，身上的热度还是消散不去。  
  
“真是的，为什么一遇到天道麻烦事就那么多啊。”加贺美用袖子擦了一把脸，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道。在他话音落下的一秒，一个红色的身影就出现在了他的身后。“你想说这是我的错么？”“呜哇！”加贺美被突然出现的声音吓得靠在了洗手台上，天道不知道什么时候站在了他的后面，他还没解除盔甲，那种红色看得他口干舌燥。  
  
“你……你怎么还不解除Kabuto的着装。”加贺美压低了声线，把呛在喉头的喘息又咽了回去，之前已经够丢人的了，他不想再让天道看笑话。“怎么，你很在意？”从天道的话语中能够听出似有似无的笑意，他又靠近了几分，红色的装甲快要贴上加贺美的胸膛。

“不……是……”明明知道说话的话情况会不妙，不说话的话又觉得气氛太诡异，结果只能冒出这句不像拒绝的拒绝。“就那么喜欢么，这种红色？”天道在盔甲里已经快笑出声了，加贺美自己可能还没意识到，虽然视线是低垂着的却还是无意识地瞄向这边，努力想要抑制对红色的渴望，微弱的喘息还是泄露了他的欲望。

这反应太有趣了，天道想要逗他的心思又深了一重。他得寸进尺地跨前了一步，加贺美想要拉开距离，后面又只有一个洗手台，进退两难。勉强用手臂横在两人中间试图制造一点私人空间，但效果并不怎么理想，直接接触盔甲能让他感受到天道呼吸时带来的颤动，这种微妙的感觉让他的脑袋烧得更糊涂了。  
  
加贺美试图推开天道，可不管他怎么动用全身的力气，天道还是稳稳地站在他的面前，纹丝不动。最后加贺美只能扭过头去，试图分散自己的注意力。“总之你先解除装甲啦！”被要求的人没有一丝动静。他没说话，但是加贺美能感到对方的视线在看着自己，天道的视线太明显了，厚重的盔甲都无法隔断。这么被人盯着加贺美可一点都高兴不起来，原因有二，第一，他是男的，第二，天道也是男的，以上两个重点让事情的走向越来越偏离正轨。  
  
在漫长的等待之后，他听到天道发出了一声叹息，忍着笑的那种。“如你所愿。”加贺美这时候还留着点心眼不肯转过头来，生怕天道使诈。直到听到了Kabuto Zector飞走的嗡嗡声之后才如释重负地长呼一口气。然后，一转头差点没晕过去。  
  
天道今天穿了件红色的外套，还是暗红色，像凝固的血那种。这颜色可比那件红色的盔甲效力强好几倍，让他浑身不能动弹就不用说了，还跟缺氧似的大口喘气，整个人都跟烧起来似的热得受不了。脑袋是死机了，可是感官的功能还在，天道居然还在对着他笑，加贺美觉得心里就跟点了个鞭炮似的炸开了。  
  
“你笑什么！”让他摸不清头脑的是，天道被发现之后就更不加掩饰了，都笑出声了，加贺美鼓着腮帮子，心里暗骂这人神经病。“我这是关心你。”天道比加贺美稍微高点，说这话的时候他微微低下了头，和加贺美眼睛对眼睛，他的眼神很认真，好像真的很关心他似的。加贺美还真就被他骗过去了，放软了态度，还为自己的出言不逊感到自责，垂下了头。  
  
有什么凉凉的东西贴上了他的左脸，刺激得浑身一颤，过了好几秒他才反应过来那是天道的手。“怎么，发烧了么。”其实天道的手顶多算常温，但是加贺美的身体太热了，所以才有这样的反差，而这种反差多多少少舒缓了一些燥热，加上天道那欺骗性极强的话语，加贺美的意识开始有些模糊了，只能靠感官作出基本反应。  
  
“去我家。”天道说完就想抽回手，没想到才刚离开，加贺美马上抓住他的手贴会自己的脸上，还轻轻地磨蹭起来。“好舒服……”不仅是加贺美被天道的冰凉糊弄得不知道眼前站着的是谁，天道被这样的高热包围着也感到心里一阵悸动，而这句话无疑开启了某个开关，让天道看着加贺美的眼神里多了一份露骨的欲望。  
  
他试探性地移动着自己的手，拇指探进了加贺美的嘴里，后者毫无反抗地张开了嘴，带出更多喘息，期间还参杂着不知名的片语。  
  
现在已经是凌晨了，应该不会再有什么人来了吧。在天道考虑这些外部条件之前，他的舌头已经伸到了加贺美的嘴里，对方的舌头自发地缠上了他的，并没有什么特别的技巧，只是单纯地追逐温度更低的物体。天道并不急着取得主导权，他还在试探，试探加贺美的意识还存有多少。等到对方的手已经攀上了他的后颈，他的嘴角才露出一点得逞的弧度。  
  
抓着加贺美的头发强硬地拉开两人间的距离，天道满意地看着对方紧闭的眼睛打开了一条缝，嘴还是张开的，红色的舌头伸出了一点，因为能够缓解燥热的物体离开了而发出如同小狗一般的委屈的声音。  
  
像是安慰似的按着加贺美的后颈，天道不紧不慢地咬着他的下唇，掌控着节奏，令他感到有些惊喜的是，加贺美还会不由自主地用舌尖舔舐他的上唇，这种玩火自焚的本能让天道加大了手上的力度，把加贺美都掐疼了。“啊……”这次轮到加贺美想要躲过蛮横的掠夺，天道不依不饶地缠了上来，结果两人还是维持着纠缠的姿态。  
  
天道把右腿横在加贺美的两腿间，用膝盖磨蹭着他的胯间，后者想要用手去抓，好停止这粗糙又难受的感觉，天道用空闲的手抓住了他的手腕往后扭去，由于不怎么注意力度加贺美一下子闭紧了牙关，把天道的舌头咬出血来。  
  
“啧。”天道没有退出，反而一点一点地牵引着加贺美的舌头过渡到自己的嘴里，加贺美扭过头想要反抗，奈何天道的手还掐着他的后颈，双手又被制在身后，没有丝毫退让的余地，本能上又被温度差吸引着，最后还是顺了天道的意。在天道的嘴里加贺美没有取得半点主导地位，想要缩回又动弹不能，原本存有的一点朦胧的意识都被卷进这场攻防战中消失殆尽，任由天道索取着氧气。

就在他开始习惯舌面相互摩擦所带来的快感时，天道有样学样地咬破了他的舌头，两人这才分开了双唇，都伸着比之前更为艳红的舌头喘着气，就跟两条在搏斗中稍作停顿的野狗一般。  
  
被抛到不知道哪个角落的思考能力因为连续的痛感有了回归的迹象，加贺美眨了几下眼睛想要让视野更清楚些，落在眼皮上的柔软打断了他的行为。天道轻柔地吻着他的眼睛，连同周边的地方都照顾到了，过了一会儿又转移阵地，抿着他的耳朵尖，他的脑袋再次变得昏昏涨涨。  
  
看到加贺美已经被安抚下来了，天道开始了他的下一步计划。原本捏着手腕的手滑到了腰间，不轻不重地掐了一把，惹得加贺美往旁边缩了一下，不过也没能缩多少距离。始作俑者表示手感不错，不愧是打棒球的。把手指伸进裤子里绕了半圈回到正面，天道轻而易举地解开了皮带扣，咔哒的一声在并不宽敞的空间里显得有些突兀，也昭示事情正在朝着不可预想的方向发展。  
  
天道的指尖隔着那层布料摸索着尚未勃起的器官，抽空往下看了一眼。这小子还穿纯白色，有意思。他这种举动让加贺美又想逃，小半个屁股都靠在洗手台上了，还是逃不掉。前后都有异物抵着的滋味并不算好受，天道的按压使得体内的热感一股脑地往下冲，没一会儿下面就抬起了头。  
  
饶有兴趣地把玩了一会儿，天道觉得这个姿势不太好就力，收回手，直接把加贺美抱上了洗手台，重心突然改变加贺美上半身猛地往后一仰，手下意识地环住了对面男人的肩膀以寻求支撑点，双腿一收夹在了天道的腰间。被加贺美过热的身体一靠，天道顺势把他的头按在自己肩窝，跟给自家宠物顺毛似的拍了拍后脑勺。这招很受用，加贺美立刻就不乱挣扎了，呼出的热气都喷在了天道锁骨附近，细碎的呻吟也被近距离地放大，紧贴的长衫勾勒出腰部好看的弧线，天道顺着弧度慢慢地摸下去，停在了脊椎骨的位置。  
  
他的另一只手也没有闲着，手指往下一钩就帮加贺美从紧绷的布料中解放出来了。天道用四指握住柱身，用较慢的速度上下撸动，就连最轻微的举动都给主人带来了最刺激的快感。加贺美的牙齿咬着天道的衣服，很快那个地方被口水染湿了一小片。作为报复，天道用力收紧了自己的手指，加贺美一下子松开了牙关。“啊！”未来得及吞回去的尾音还夹杂着明显的欲火。之后天道就加快了撸动的速度，并用拇指揉搓着前端，泄出的一些前液让他的动作更顺畅。  
  
身上的加贺美叫也不是不叫也不是，只是迟钝地觉得刚刚令这个男人生气了，男人生气了他就不好过了，被抑制的快感又急需另一个出口释放，只好咬在了自己的手腕上。  
  
这样的挑逗又持续了一会儿，天道感到手中的器物翘得更高了，加贺美隐忍的呻吟也随之攀升，连他的后颈都烧的通红。他侧过头，安慰性地朝凑到面前的肌肤吹了一口气，不出所料身下之人的喘息又重了一分。天道用短短的指甲戳刺着前端的小孔，加贺美一下子坐直了身子，无法再控制的娇喘一声接一声地回荡在天道的耳边。在几分钟后，随着一阵轻微的颤抖，一股液体喷洒在天道的手中。加贺美感到全身都无法用上力气，只能趴在男人的肩上等待呼吸恢复正常。  
  
在经过一次高潮之后，身上的热度慢慢消退了，加贺美的视野不再是一片昏暗，开始有了模模糊糊的影像。与此同时，耳边忽然传来了一阵噪音。“我说你不行了吧，还喝那么多酒，大半夜地跑来上公共厕所也不怕看……见……鬼……”然后靠着的那个人也说话了，加贺美能感到他胸膛的起伏。“滚。”虽然只是一个字，却让人如坠冰窟，其中的怒意不言而喻，之后又是一阵啪嗒啪嗒的跑步声，一切又安静下来。  
  
加贺美觉得这声音耳熟得很，转过头去，果然看到了天道的侧脸，那上面写满了不爽，狂躁的气息比以前更胜。“天道……？”男人对上他的视线，看得出其中有些惊讶，不过很快收敛了。他危险地眯起了眼睛。“切。”这声咬牙切齿的抱怨是加贺美最后听到的声音，话音落下的同时，他的后颈被人重击，眼前一黑昏了过去。  
  
再次醒来就是在天道的床上，并且对昨晚的事情毫无印象。他追问了天道好几天对方都摆着张臭脸不肯告诉他。更让加贺美觉得匪夷所思的是，之后的一个月异虫被消灭的总数快赶上之前的总和了，而且都是Kabuto干掉的。  
  
  
End.  



End file.
